User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 35 (Sub), 28 (Dub)
Return to Episode 34 (Sub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 36 (Sub) Japanese title: "Yayoi, Protect the Earth! Pretty Cure Becomes a Robot!?” English title: “Super-Lucky-Bott” The magical girl genre and the mecha genre cross paths! And yes – the English title does say “Bott”, not “Bot”. Is Saban trying to be cool or something? We start the episode off with a robot show, probably one of Yayoi/Lily’s. A giant mecha is being threatened by a shadowy overlord. As the mecha stands, damaged, the overlord claims that this will be the mecha’s end. Name Change: In the sub, the mecha’s name is Robotter. In the dub, it’s Superbott. Robotter/Superbott is being piloted by a young boy, who asks if the mecha is okay. He has a younger, more feminine voice in the sub than the dub. Robotter/Superbott replies to the boy that as long as the earth needs his protection he won’t stop fighting. The boy, encouraged, tells Robotter/Superbott to use a move to finish the villain (How vague!). Name Change: In the sub, the boy in the robot is named Takeru. In the dub, he’s Travis. Robotter/Superbott attacks. Robotter shouts, “Robotter Energy! Full Power! Ultra Robotter Punch!”; Superbott shouts, “Superbott Surge, full power! Super Superbott Powersmash!” (How redundant!). This attack consists of Robotter/Superbott’s hand coming off, hitting the victim, and creating an explosion. It turns out the whole thing’s a toy ad (kind of like Pretty Cure itself. Burn!). In the sub, the collection is called Iron Warrior Robotter DX; in the dub, it’s Superbott Deluxe Collection. This means the final shot of the ad gets its text changed in the dub. 35 01 robotter ad.png 35 02 superbott ad.png Interestingly, Warubott (on the English image) seems to be a portmanteau of “warui”, the Japanese word for “bad”, and “bott”. We see Yayoi/Lily gushing over the commercial as the other four look on. The Japanese commercial continues over Yayoi’s voice; the English commercial stops as soon as Lily opens her mouth. Signs behind the girls are changed in the dub. 35 03 japanese signs 1.png 35 04 english signs 1.png 35 05 japanese signs 2.png 35 06 english signs 2.png 35 07 japanese signs 3.png 35 08 english signs 3.png 35 09 japanese signs 4.png 35 10 english signs 4.png 35 11 japanese signs 5.png 35 12 english signs 5.png 35 13 japanese signs 6.png 35 14 english signs 6.png Yayoi/Lily explains that Robotter/Superbott toys are coming out tomorrow. Nao/April says she’s familiar with the franchise (Nao due to her brother watching it). Akane/Kelsey asks what’s so cool about robots. Reika says she’s never heard of Robotter and doesn’t understand, while Chloe says robots are cool as long as they don’t take over the world. Miyuki/Emily, Candy, and Yayoi/Lily excitedly agree to go to the toy store tomorrow. Nao/April says, “Robots, huh?” Yayoi says Nao’s correct, while Lily says they’re not robots, they’re super robots. The opening themes play, after which we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Over the opening shot, the English title is added. Wolfrun/Ulric is playing with a toy of the villain robot in Robotta/Superbott’s show. Name Change: In the sub, the villain is named Warubutta. In the dub, it’s Warubott. Akaoni/Brute wants to play with the Warubutta/Warubott toy, but Wolfrun/Ulric makes him play with the Robotter/Superbott toy instead. Nonetheless, the two seem to have fun roleplaying, as Waurbutta/Warubott defeats Robotter/Superbott with his Warubutta/Warubott Beam. Majorina/Brooha watches them, failing to understand why they’re having so much fun with robots. Then, she gets an idea. She steals the two robot figures and mixes them into a potion. As the other two grieve for the loss of their toys, Majorina/Brooha celebrates her invention that will (supposedly) defeat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. The sub shows the title card. Then, we cut to the next morning, where the girls are waiting in a very long line to get their toys. A shot of toy boxes is removed in the dub. 35 15 cut boxes 1.png Also, a banner with the toy collection’s name on it is edited. What’s more, the Japanese shot of the banner is a panning shot, while the English shot is still. 35 16 japanese signs 7.png 35 17 english signs 7.png While they’re waiting in line, Yayoi/Lily decides to teach the others about Robotter/Superbott. She does this with a book. Yayoi’s is the Robotter Encyclopedia, while Lily’s is the Superbott Deluxe Collection Operation Manual. This means that the image of the cover is changed. 35 18 robotter book 1.png 35 19 superbott book 1.png Yayoi/Lily hands Reika/Chloe the book. The dub edits the shot of Reika/Chloe holding it so that the cover is facing the audience. This is because the front cover on a Japanese book is located where the back cover of an American book would be. Additionally, the spine is edited for reasons I can’t discern. 35 20 robotter book 2.png 35 21 superbott book 2.png Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute interrupt the conversation by loudly cutting in line to get replacement toys. They stop by the main characters, and Wolfrun/Ulric asks if they’re Warubutta/Warubott fans, too, to which Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily reply that they’re Robotter/Superbott fans. Majorina/Brooha comes by to order them to find Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, having to be told that they’re right behind her. Majorina/Brooha pretends she knew they were there all along, and Wolfrun/Ulric takes the opportunity to summon a Bad End. The dub doesn’t explain why the Wheel of Doom has skipped two spots. Wolfrun/Ulric tells the girls that it’s time to meet their end, saying it almost exactly the same way as Warubutta/Warubott did in the short at the beginning. Taking Miyuki/Emily’s usual role, Yayoi/Lily tells off Wolfrun/Ulric and says they’ll keep fighting to the very end. Yayoi tells the girls to transform; Lily tells them not to ruin the roleplay for her. They transform, but it’s a bit different this time. Usually when the group transforms as a whole, we see Miyuki/Emily activate her Smile/Glitter Pact, and then as we see all of the girls say the transformation keyword, Miyuki/Emily’s face is in the center. This time, Yayoi/Lily’s Smile/Glitter Pact is shown, and Yayoi/Lily’s face is in the center. 35 22 miyuki smile pact.png 35 23 yayoi smile pact.png 35 24 miyuki center.png 35 25 yayoi center.png Majorina/Brooha pulls out a laser gun, and the girls freak out (in the dub, one of them says, “Oh, no, it’s a hair dryer!”). She tells the that it’s her newest invention. Name Change: The Japanese weapon is called the Turn-into-a-Robot. In the dub, it’s the Become-a-Robot Blaster. Majorina/Brooha aims the gun at Wolfrun/Ulric, who freaks out. Just as she pulls the trigger, Akaoni/Brute sneezes, knocking Majorina/Brooha over and causing Happy/Lucky to get hit with the blast. At first, nothing happens, but then she grows into a giant mecha. The whole time, Happy freaks out; Lucky, on the other hand, interrupts her freak-out by saying she can see her house. Majorina/Brooha gets mad at aakoni/Brute because she can only use the blaster once. The bad guys aren’t doen yet, though, as Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute turn two halves of a Warubutta/Warubott toy into giant Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon mechas. Peace is extremely excited. In the sub, March asks what’s so great about Happy becoming a robot and Sunny says she doesn’t know; in the dub, Spring says Superbott has become real and Sunny replies, “Real weird.” Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute fight over who gets to defeat Happy/Lucky, eventually deciding to have a contest to see who defeats her first. Happy/Lucky is nervous, but Sunny cheers her on (Cure Sunny calls her “Happy Robo”). Happy/Lucky tries to fight the Akanbe/Buffoons, but she can’t move and so gets knocked to the ground. Peace says that Happy/Lucky needs someone to pilot her. Name Change: Judging by Candy’s line in the dub when Lucky gets knocked down, Happy Robo in the sub is Robot Lucky in the dub. I thought they’d use the English episode title, but whatever. Wolfrun/Ulric knocks Happy Robo/Robot Lucky into the ocean (Happy Robot screams; Robt Lucky says, “You got me!”). As the water subsides, she begs for help, and a door on her chest opens. Peace excitedly shouts that now is their chance to go into the cockpit and save the Earth. Sunny and March/Spring are shocked, while Beauty/Breeze is calmly confused. The sub shows the eyectaches, which show Princess Peace and Candy. Then, we cut back to the action. Happy/Lucky (that’s what I’m calling her instead of her robot name because it’s easier to type)’s cockpit lights up inside, and Peace nervously takes the controls. She gets Happy/Lucky to stand, but she has no clue how to do anything else, so Happy/Lucky gets beaten up again. As the Akanbe/Buffoons advance again, the team freaks out, as none of them know how to pilot Happy/Lucky. Sunny tries, anyway, getting Happy/Lucky to stand up. However, she’s so bad at piloting her that she makes her do a werid dance that knocks herself down. With that failure, March/Spring tries. Unfortunately, March/Spring can only make her march (a pun that only works in the sub). Happy/Lucky eventually trips, falling back into the water. March confesses that she can only make Happy do one thing; Spring joking asks if they’re “ready for Round 2”. Akaoni/Brute tries to finish Happy/Lucky off, but she leaps up and kicks him away. It turns out Beauty/Breeze is responsible for Happy/Lucky actually fighting back. Happy/Lucky then beats up Wolfrun/Ulric (in the dub, Ulric chatters a lot as he futilely tries to fight). It turns out Beauty/Breeze read and memorized the book Peace gave her. This means there’s more edited shots. 35 26 robotter book 3.png 35 27 superbott book 3.png 35 28 robotter book 4.png 35 29 superbott book 4.png Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute retaliate by combining into one huge mecha. Wolfrun and Akaoni shout, “Bad End Docking!” as they do this; Ulric and Brute shout, “Comeback Combo!” In the sub, March asks what “Docking” means (they duo said it in English) and Sunny says she doesn’t know; in the dub, Spring asks if something bad is happening and Sunny says she bets it is. The Akanbe/Buffoons finish combining. When Wolfrun/Ulric says, “Let’s go!”, Akaoni says the same thing back, while Brute tells Ulric to “stop bossing him around”. In the sub, Peace watches in awe while March and Sunny make bored noises; in the dub, Peace gets scared while Spring and Sunny make worried noises. After combining in the sub, the newly-formed Akanbe says, “Bad End Docking! Combination Akanbe!” In the dub, Ulric and Brute say, “Combat Combo! Double Trouble Buffoon!” Candy, Majorina/Brooha, and Peace all shout that they combined. In the sub, March and Sunny unenthusiastically repeat after them; in the dub, Spring and Sunny sarcastically ask if they combined. The Akanbe/Buffoon sprouts wings and flies into the air. This is darkened in the dub. 35 30 akanbe.png|Akanbe: "Hyper... Wing... Akanbe!" 35 31 buffoon.png|Ulric: "Now, to show you what we can really do! Which is... to strike cool action poses, of course!" In the sub, the Akanbe shouts, “Hyper Wing Akanbe!” In the dub, Ulric says that they’re going to show the Glitter Force what they’re truly capable of: action poses. In the same vein as everyone saying, “They combined!”, everyone says, “It flew!” The joke worked the first time, but now it’s just boring. At least the dub changed it a little bit by having Sunny ask if them flying is good and Spring saying no. Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute threaten to finish Happy/Lucky off, but they can’t decide how to do it. At first, Wolfrun/Ulric wants to use a punch and Akaoni/Brute wants to kick. In the sub, they try again, with Wolfrun proposing a karate chop and Akaoni proposing a throw; in the dub, Ulric proposes a kick and Brute proposes a punch. In the sub, Candy, Majorina/Brooha, Sunny, March/Spring and Peace all ask what they’re doing, and it’s really boring. The dub has them say different lines each, making it much better. Peace complains that Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute are wasting the cool robot and ruining the awesome fight. Peace then announces that they’re going to combine with Candy (Cure Peace says, “Happy Robo! Ultra-Combination Mode!” while Glitter Peace says, “Robot Lucky, enter Uber-Combine Mode!”). Candy gets an idea to do just the thing. Majorina asks what it is, while Brooha tells her to hurry up because she’s getting bored. Name Change: '''The '''Angel Décor, which was received last episode in the sub and in episode 27 of the dub, is renamed the Wings Charm. I get the bad feeling that this was because some people are so sensitive that they can’t handle any religious references at all. Remember, kids: angels are bad! The Angel Décor/Wings Charm gives Happy/Lucky wings. Sunny is shocked that they used a Cure Décor/Glitter Charm to combine (Glitter Sunny pointing out that it isn’t a combination at all), but nonetheless, Peace excitedly sends Happy/Lucky into the air. At this point, the sub plays the opening theme over the footage, as if we haven’t heard it all before. Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute put aside their fighting to take Happy/Lucky down. A nicely-done dogfight ensues, with punches, lasers, and a magical barrier (“Happy Barrier” in the sub, “Lucky Shield” in the dub). As things turn sour, the villain duo starts bickering again (though the dub team does this sooner). Eventually, the Akanbe/Buffoon is knocked down, and the team utilizes Happy/Lucky’s finishing move: “Ultra-Happy Punch” in the sub, “Uber-Lucky Punch” in the dub. The sequence runs similarly to the short at the beginning. However, Happy/Lucky’s fist disappears before it hits the Akanbe/Buffoon, and Happy/Lucky turns back into a human. It turns out Majorina/Brooha broke the blaster, deactivating its effect. Peace despairs because Happy Robo/Robot Lucky was defeated. The giant Akanbe/Buffoon heads for the city, and all seems lost until Happy/Lucky quotes Robotter/Superbott and says that they’ll keep fighting to protect Earth. The girls are inspired by this and Peace decide to use Royal Rainbow Burst. Cure Peace quotes the show when she tells the team to use the finisher, while Glitter Peace just says, “Time for Princess Mode!” During Royal Rainbow Burst, the sub has the number 4 on the clock light up, while the dub has the number 2 light up. 35 33 english royal clock.png 35 32 japanese royal clock.png In the sub, the girls receive a racquet Décor and a bunny Décor. In the dub, the get not only these but another Star Charm. Every Twilight Buffoon up until now has gotten the team two Glitter Charms each, yet this time when they defeat two Twilight Buffoons, they receive three rather than four. Not that Glitter Force has ever been consistent about Glitter Charms. 35 34 cure decors.png 35 35 glitter charms.png 35 36 decor decor.png|Candy: "Everyone did it~kuru!" 35 37 charm chest.png|Candy: "Look at all the Glitter Charms! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!" The villains get angry and teleport away. In the sub, they say generic, “Curse you!” and “We’ll remember this!” lines; in the dub, they tell the Glitter Force to be like them and lose for once. Then, everything goes back to normal. A shot of a bunch of toy collection boxes is removed from the dub. 35 38 cut boxes 2.png Shots of people holding boxes are edited. 35 39 robotter boxes 1.png 35 40 superbott boxes 1.png 35 41 robotter boxes 2.png 35 42 superbott boxes 2.png 35 43 robotter boxes 3.png 35 44 superbott boxes 3.png The girls tell Yayoi/Lily that they understand how robots are cool: they’re not just machines, but they give courage and inspiration to everyone. Yayoi/Lily tells Miyuki/Emily she wants her to become a robot again, to which Miyuki/Emily freaks out. We end with a shot of Yaoyi/Lily holding her new Robotter/Superbott action figure. Yayoi says over this that Robotter inspired them all today and that he’s her superhero; Lily gets anvilicious and says that robots may be cool, but friends are cooler, and she daydreams about having a robot friend. There’s one last thing, though, at least in the Japanese version. After the ending theme, next-episode preview, list of sponsors, and end card, there’s a preview for this season’s stand-alone movie. Unfortunately, the preview isn’t subbed. Looks like I’m going to have a movie to review! 35 45 preview 1.png|The latest movie! 35 46 preview 2.png|"Nico" 35 47 preview 3.png|Stories become mixed up! 35 48 preview 4.png 35 49 preview 5.png|''Smile Pretty Cure! the Movie: Everyone Mixed Up in Picture Books!'' 35 50 preview 6.png|October 27 (Satudary) Roadshow 35 51 preview 7.png|Fashionable tote bags with advance tickets are now on sale!! Overall: This was an entertaining parody of the mecha genre. Unfortunately, since I don’t watch robot shows, I may have missed some jokes and references. However, the fight was cool, and in typical Smile fashion, all five girls played a major role in the story despite it being Yayoi/Lily’s focus episode. Additionally, I find the dubbed version of this episode to be better than the sub, not only due to removing repetition, but also due to adding jokes to the dialogue here and there. 'Next time: 'Akane falls in love with a foreign guy named Brian! Category:Blog posts